pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Legends
Plants vs. Zombies Legends is an RPG game developed by Pop Cap. It was created due to the failure of All-Stars, and fans begging for a role playing game in the series. This game is shown from the plant's point of view. Legalized Helpers DavetheFave11 (Owner) CarterMahoney Deltarunemaster5556 TeleTrickster TheWillowTree69 Story It is a regular day at Crazy Dave's house. Tacos have been made, and the plants and Dave feast. However, Dr. Zomboss is not planning a peaceful day for them. Cloaked zombies sneak into Crazy Dave's house and place a bomb that will explode when the plants enter the house. they eventually do, and the bomb goes off, sending plants everywhere. It also sends dark purple fog all around Suburbia. The zombies appear to be unaffected. Peatey the Peashooter wakes up an hour later. Everything appears to be normal, expect for the fog, Dave's house is obliterated, and Suburbia appears deserted. It turns out, the zombies have targeted certain places to find Power-mints and use them for their own evil deeds. Suburbia was one of them. So Peatey goes off on his adventure, rescuing Plants, saving the mints, and fighting the zombies. Game Modes Adventure: Go on an adventure...without Crazy Dave. Aid your plants in the never ending battle against plants and zombies to save the world. Mini-Games: Little games that provide unique challenges for good rewards. Dungeon: Go to endless dungeons with unlimited amounts of enemies. The zombies come in waves, once one wave is beaten another wave comes. The more waves you beat, the more rewards you get when you fail. You can try once a day for free or pay Tickets to get more attempts. Expedition: For this mode, a world map will appear, and markers will appear showing where zombies are. You can go to certain areas around the island to fight zombies, each level has random effect and zombies. Some levels require certain Heroes and more. Just a nice mode for when you need more XP, rewards, or are done Adventure mode. Zen Castle: Build your own Zen Castle by adding rooms and accessories from the Grand Hall. In the Grand Hall, you can grow the Plant Pots you'd like if you have the right seeds or buy the right seeds. If you install certain furniture/items, some features can be unlocked. Custom Challenges: A level creator. Place the tiles you would like (they must be at least 5x5) and choose the effects, traps, and enemies you want in the level. You must beat the level if you plan to upload it, and you can sample other people's levels. Arena: Fight other players in this mode, and climb the leagues.in tournaments and seasons. Some plants are exclusive to this mode and can only be unlocked in it. Gameplay This is an RPG turn based strategy game. Before battle, you must select 3 heroes and 1 captain. These heroes all specialize in something, such as Attack, Defense, and Support. A pretty balanced team would have one plant of each type. In battle, your Plants are on the left and Zombies are on the right. There are tiles that you can move to. There are obstacles scattered around on the lawn in an average level for protection or for you/zombie benefit. In battle, there are 2 rounds and (in some cases) 3. Firstly, when it's your turn, you can move first or attack. If your plant is in range of a zombie, you are fine, but if you are far away and plan to attack, you will have to move closer to zombies or have them move to you. This happens mainly with Melee heroes/plants. You can choose an attack from there and strike! just keep a distance from tough zombies and keep healers close. Unfortunately, after your turn Zombies immediately go. They can have more than 3 zombies in battle and there are no zombie heroes, just troops.They move and attack like you, so make sure that your plants aren't too close to zombies after attacks. Or you could slip a Defense plant in front of your plant for safety. Traps Traps are tiles you secretly place on tiles, and when stepped on/certain circumstances are met, activate their skill. Plant Pots When you just need that extra support in a tedious battle, Plant Pots are there for you. They are pretty weak in general and only have limited attacks, but some have special skills. Unfortunately,the effects only last until the plant pot is defeated. Only the Captain can place plant pots, and these must be grown with seed packets in the Zen Garden, and they take time to harvest. Plants & Zombies Plants are your main fighters in this game. You can use them to fight zombies. There are also Captains, assign one to your team for Captain Changes. The non-DLC heroes are: * Peatey the Peashooter * Stella the Sunflower * Nutty the Wall-Nut * Roots the Potato Mine * Boomer the Bloomerang * The Pult Pack - Cabbage-Pult, Kernel-Pult & Melon-Pult * Archie the Axe-pple * Bitey the Chomper * Pin the Cactus * Pulpy and TNT, the Cherry Bomb cherries * Spray Maya, the Sprayflower * Darryl, the Escape Root * Barry, the Banana Blaster * Nana, as himself * Spade, the Shadow Peashooter (& Luna the Moonflower) * Roy, the Bonk Choy * Poppy, the Poppy (and Bud the Flower Bud) * Breadsticks, the Scaredy-Shroom * Amp, the Electric Blueberry * Felix & Furnette, Ice & Fire Peashooters The DLC heroes are: * Citron the Citron (Garden Warfare & Heroes version), has a secondary mode with all new traits when he's in his ball mode. * Rose the Rose, she has the legendary and uncanny ability to keep control of the field, and can Goatify even Gargantuars if things aren't going to plan. * Kernel Corn the Corn Cob, he has powerful attacks that rely on chance and in very powrerful. * Red Stinger as himself, he has a good mix of offense and defense. * Maggie the Magnet-Shroom: She is an all-around hero who specializes in moving zombies and ignoring armor. * Grassy the Grasso, He will round up all them annoying zombies with his grass lasso. List Terms: Instant Use: Exclusive to plants. The plant has to wait a certain number of turns before attacking again. These plants are very powerful. DLC: Downloadable Content Hero. These heroes must be paid for, they are downloadable and aren't available with the first version of the game you buy. They have very unique skillsets. Plant Heroes |- | |'Stella '- Sunflower Starter |'Sunny Shot: '''Sunflower shoots a piercing sunbeam dealing 8 damage. |'Sun Shield: Sunflower creates a %20 Def. shield. for another plant. When hit, the shield drops Sun. |'''Healing Drop: Sunflower heals a selected ally only for 10 health. |'Solar Strike: '''Sunflower gains 20 HP, then shoots a damaging sunbeam dealing 20 damage. | '''Health: 35' Moves: 5 | |- | |'Nutty '- Wall-Nut Starter |'Slam Shell: '''Wall-Nut slams on the zombies smashing the floor dealing 20 damage to up to 2 targets |'Metal Protection: Wall-nut cannot take damage below 50 for one turn. |'Shield Shell: '''Wall-Nut creates a %30 Def. shield for himself. He protects a plant, taking a hit if they were to be hurt. |'Bowling Shell: '''Wall-Nut create three wall nuts that roll on the floor, each nut rolling to zombies doing 40 damage per hit. | '''Health: 60 Moves: 3 ' | |- | |'Roots '- Potato Mine | '''Near Explosion: '''Potato Mine will self-destruct itself dealing 40 damage. |'Duplication: Potato Mine creates another Potato Mine next to it. This copy is 70% weaker and does what your original potato does. | Potatowder: 'Potato Mine shoots gunpowder that lowers a zombie's defense. |'Potato Army: '''Potato Mine creates 10 exploding potatoes. If the attack is executed right, they will all blow up and will do 50 damage and stun. | '''Health: 45 (Instant use) Moves: 5 | |- | |'Boomer '- Bloomerang | Iron Boomerang: '''Bloomerang shoots a giant boomerang made of iron dealing 15 damage twice. | '''Boomerang Burst: '''Bloomerang fires a random number of boomerangs (varying from 3 to 5) doing 8 damage per hit. | '''Goes and Returns: Bloomerang shoots a boomerang. When he is attacked, he counterattacks with it. It deals +10 damage every turn it is away. Cannot be activated again while skill is active. | Assertive Launch: '''Bloomerang shoots a holy boomerang at the velocity of the light dealing 40 damage twice. | '''Health: 50 Moves: 4 | |- | |'The Pult-Pack '- Cabbage, Kernel, and Melon-pult |'Leafy Lob:' Cabbage-Pult will fling a cabbage over obstacles for 15 damage. | Juggernaut Melon: Melon-Pult flings a melon that deals 25 in a 3x3 radius. Has to rest 2 turns before going again. |'Butter Stun:' Kernel-Pult will shoot a slab of butter, stunning a zombie. This hero(es) get Attack Up. Waits 3 turns before using again. |'Cabbage Cannon:' Cabbages go to every enemy, with a maximum of 3 cabbages hitting a single zombie for 50 damage. | Health: 40 Moves: 3 Splash Damage (Attack 2) | |- | |'Archie '- Axe-pple | Sweet Axe: 'Axe-pple attack giving ax strikes to the zombies dealing 20 damage to any zombies hit. |'Fruit woodcutter: 'Axe-pple will roll three giant logs with a maximum of 2 logs hitting an enemy, dealing 18 damage per hit with a Stun chance. |'Sweet recovery: Axe-pple heals a plant for 1/4 of their health. Charge 3. | Double edge: Axepple Shoot two giant axes dealin 50 damage and making them take +10 damage with each attack. | Health: 35 Moves: 5 | |- | |'Bitey '- Chomper |'Chomp!:' Chomper will either eat a zombie if he is behind it if the zombie has 50 or less health, or bite for 20 damage. |'Burrow:' Chomper burrows, so he digs into the earth. He can climb up walls and eats zombies from under. |'Goo Cannon: '''Chomper shoots goo, dealing 10 damage and lowering their movement. |'First Come, First Serve:' Chomper sucks up to 3 zombies and burps out their remains, pushing zombies back. | '''Health: 75' Moves: 3 | |- | | Spray Maya '''- Sprayflower | '''Water Gun: Spray Maya shoots water at a zombie, dealing 10 damage up to 3 times! ' ' |'To The Table:' Spray Maya will Conjure a Corn, Squash, or Bean that gets -2 the Sun Cost. | Ring of Water: Plants in a 3x3 radius get sprayed with water, granting +10 health and removes status effects. |'Niagara Crush: '''Sprayflower creates a waterfall, healing plants by +30 health. Zombies get 50 damage. |'Health: 50''' Moves: 5 | |- | | Spike -''' Cactus |'Spike Snipe: '''Cactus shoots a spike for 35 damage with a very high range-almost the best in the game! |'Garlic Drone: Cactus will create a Garlic Drone that she can control (stats below). |'Cact-I Counter: '''If Cactus is hit, she launches a volley of spikes that deals half the damage the zombie dealt. |'Electric Spike Storm: Cactus plays a sick riff, giving her +20 attack damage for the next 4 turns. |'''Health: 60 Moves: 3 | |- | |'Garlic Drone ' Token Temporary image. |'Garlic Gatling: '''Garlic Drone will open fire on an enemy, dealing 20 damage with a %50 chance to do a headshot for critical damage. |'Corn Missles:' Garlic Drone will drop some corn bombs that rain down at selected board spots. 5 corns, 10 damage per corn. Charge 3. |'Dodge (''Passive):'' Garlic Drone has a %20 chance to dodge enemy attacks. |N/A |'''Health: 10Moves: 10 | |- | |'Pulpy and TNT '- Cherry Bomb |'Massive Demolition: '''Cherry Bomb will self-destruct dealing 60 damage. |'Loading: Cherry Bomb takes a turn increasing its attack power by 40%. |'''TNT: '''Cherry Bomb gives TNT to the '''Instant-Use Plants that increases the attack of those plants by 25%. |'Angriest Cherry: '''Cherry Bomb grows, becoming giant and explodes doing 90 damage. | '''Health: 40 (Instant Use)' Moves: 6 | |- | |'Darryl '- Escape Root |'Escape & Explode:' Escape Root will swap places with another plant. If a zombie is in a 2x2 radius of him, he will do the Tier 1 attack of a random Instant-Use hero. |'Cluster Bombs: '''Escape Root will throw a Cluster Bomb for 20 damage. this explodes into 3 other bombs for 10 damage. |'Swap Pots:' Escape Root will create 2 plant pots that he is able to also swap with. |'Mining Madnes!: Escape Root teleports ANYWHERE on the board. He then deals 70 damage in a 4x4 radius. | '''Health: 50 (instant Use) Moves: 3 | |- | |'Barry '-Banana Blaster Created by TeleTrickster |'Banana Shot: '''Shoots a banana, doing 28 splash damage |'Banana Mortar: Will charge for 1 turn, then do 40 damage to a selected enemy |'Wild Bunch: '''Teleports to a random spot on the board. |'Banana Allies: 'Makes 2 Bananallies in selected spots with "When played: Deal 20 damage in 3x3 area. Has 20/25 Attack/Health." |'Health: 35' Moves: 5' | |- | |'Nana' Bananaxe |'Splitting Slices: '''Nana flips and shoots a whole banana, dealing 30 damage at the target. The banana splits into 5 slices afterward, they pepper targets behind for 10 damage per slice. |'Banana Bomb:' Nana launches upward, leaving a banana bomb behind. He goes to another tile (in range) and the bomb deals 25 damage to zombies in a 3x3 area. All hit zombies move 1 tile randomly. |'Slipping Smack: Nana goes near a zombie and does the old gag and smacks the zombie away for 30 damage. Nearby plants get +30 health. |'''Bananuke: Nana shoots a gigantic banana, this deals 90 damage in a 5x5 radius. At the impact of the attack, Make a random Banana tribe Plant Pot. |'Health: 60'' Moves: 6' | |- | |'Breadsticks' Scaredy-Shroom |'Spore Infect:' Shoots a puff of spores that do 5 damage. The opponent hit will bepoisoned for 5 turns, receiving 3 damage over time. |'Cap Crash:' Stretches his body and headbutts a nearby opponent. Deals 15 damage and reducing the target's defense by 30%. Defense reduction is doubled is Breadsticks is in Fearful stance. |'Fleeing Feint:' Enters the Fearful stance for a turn. If Breadsticks is attacked, he completely avoids that attack and moves 2 tiles backward (if there is space). Breadsticks will then gain some Health upon evading an attack. |'Fearless Flurry:' Becomes a bit braver for a moment and shoots giant spore clouds that do a total of 20 damage and poisoning the zombie target for 10 turns, having them receive 5 damage per turn. Breadsticks cannot undergo Fearful stance for some turns. |'Health: 65' Moves: 7 |Magic, Poison |- | |'Roy ' Bonk Choy |'Punch Combo: '''Roy will punch a zombie 3 times, the first and second punch deal 10 damage. Then, Roy will do an uppercut that does 20 damage. It will instantly kill the zombie if it has %5 health left (wont work on bosses) |'Fist Dash: Roy will dash 1 tile ahead 5 times, punching all the way. Each punch does 7 damage. Any zombies scooped up is his attack are dragged with him, taking more punches. |'Training Time: '''Roy will give an ally Attack Up by 40%. He also places a punching bag in front of that ally for defense. The buff lasts as long as the bag is on the board. |'Punching Whirlwind: 'Roy spins around like a whirlwind. All zombies on the screen take 40 damage due to his intense spinning. It's as easy as that-an intense zombie knuckle sandwich. |'Health: 80 Moves: 2 |Melee, |- | |'Felix and Furnette' Ice and Fire Peashooters |'Fire Spray: '''Furnette will spray a fiery breath with a range of 3 tiles. Any affected zombies take 25 damage and get the Burn status effect. |'Snowball Missle: Felix will fire a giant snowball that has a long range of 7 tiles. It does 5=10-15-20-25-30-35 damage (damage increases as snowball moves a tile). Has a %50 chance to inflict the Freeze status effect, |'''Clone Spell: Felix and Furnette can be moved separately, however each one has an individual attack. This spell makes a weaker clone of a Hero or Plant Pot, the clone lasts 1 turn and is %70 weaker than the actual troop. |'Elemental Strike: '''Felix and Furnette will turn into Ice and Fire dragons. One half of the screen is filled with fire, dealing 56 damage and inflicting the Burn status. The other half gets '''Frozen '''for a turn and takes 20 damage. |'Felix HP: 35''' Furnette HP: 40 Moves (for both): 4 |Magic, Ker-boom |- | |'Poppy and Bud' Poppin' Poppy and Lil' Buddy |'Tough Arm Whip: '''Poppy will whip enemies with her arm dealing 20 damage to up to 3 targets.. This deals 30 damage if the enemy is 2 or 1 tiles away. Max range 6 tiles. |'Boom & Bloom:' Spawn 3 '''Poppin' Seeds'. After a turn, they will explode, each for 16 damage, then a Lil' Buddy will spawn at those tiles. |'Anger Management: '''Poppy, when this skill is active, will counterattack any enemy that hurts a Lil' Buddy with '''Tough Arm Whip.' |'Fertilize Frenzy: '''Spawn a Guardian Buddy near every hero. Then, choose where to place a Saint Buddy. |'Health: 70''' Moves: 4 |Solar, Magic |- | |'Amp' Electric Blueberry |'Stormcloud Strike: '''Deal 70 damage to the strongest zombie on the screen, and 20 damage to the 2nd and 3rd strongest zombies. |'Pulse Arc: Throw a boomerang charged with electricity. It goes in an arc shape, and attacks twice. Each attack does 20 damage and deals double damage to Chickens. |'''Shock Shield: '''Amp gets 1 40% shield. If Amp is attacked in the next 3 turns after using this ability, the attacker will recieve %40 of deals damage. |'Age of Andent Thunder: '''Amp gains a gigantic thundercloud and pounds it, releasing great fog onto the field for one turn. This makes it impossible for enemies to see you unless there is a light source. The turn after that, every zombie takes 73 damage, and the fog clears. |'Health: 60' Moves: 7' |Ker-boom, Tech |- | |'Spade and Luna' Shadow Peashooter and Moonflower |'Shadow Shock:'Spade shoots a shadow pea for 35 damage. It explodes in a 3x3 radius for 30 area damage. In the 3x3 explosion radius, it creates "Shadow Tiles" that give every enemy in the tiles 20% less attack damage. |'Daggers of Darkness:' Spade summons 12 homing daggers that stab an enemy, each dealing 3-5 damage. If it defeats an enemy, the remaining daggers move to the nearest enemy and damage them. |'Awakening Aura: '''Place Luna on a nearby tile at max 5 tiles away, and it has a 3x3 radius that powers all Shadow plants and Spade (while in radius). Lasts 2 turns. '''Charge 2.' |'Spin to Win: '''The player has to press A to hit a box that spins with a bunch of Plant Food effects. There are 5 events, you can see all of the possible plant food attacks once I make Spade's hero page. | '''Health: 100' Moves: 4 |Magic, Appease, |- | |'Shadow Spade'Token, active when Awakening Aura is active |'Shadow Strike: '''Shadow Spade shoots a shadow lazer that deals 40 damage and pierces between at max 3 tiles and has amazing range. It loses the Shadow Tile ability, but lowers the enemy's movement by 50%. |'Daggers of Doom: Same as '''Daggers of Doom, however, it also poisons enemies, they take 3 damage over 5 turns. |'N/A (Awakening Aura is active)' |'N/A' (Same as Spin to Win, no difference) |Token of Spade, same stats of Spade |Token of Spade, same Types as Spade |- | |'Citron '- DLC Hero |'Plasma Laser: '''Citron will fire a plasma laser that can peirce through targets. It can be charged up for 20-40-50 damage. |'EMPeach: Citron can shoot an EMPeach with "When played: Stun all zombies and robots for a turn. Z-Mechs get stunned for 2 turns. '''Charge 3. |'Peel Shield: '''Citron will create a shield that completely blocks all FRONT hits, unless they are Strikethrough hits. |'Stop, Drop & Roll: Citron turns into his ball form and charges into a zombie for 80 damage-with knockback. | '''Health: 140 Moves: 6 |Tech, Fighter |- | |'Rose '- DLC Hero |'Magic Blast:'Rose shoots 3 Homing magic blasts, they go to the nearest zombie to Rose. They do 3x3 splash damage, 20 (direct hit), 10 (area damage ) |'Time Freeze: '''Rose will slow time in an area, making all zombies there have their movement lovered to 1 for 2 turns. '''Charge 3.' | Arcane Enigma: '''Rose turns invisible and pairs up with a plant. If that plant takes damage, Rose gets +20 damage. Soon,, she will explode with the "collected" damage. | '''Goatify Frenzy: Rose turns a non-boss zombie into a weak 10 damage/health Goat. | Health: 78 Moves: 4 |Magic, Tech |- | |'Kernel Corn '- DLC Hero |'Kernel Launch:'Kernel Corn shoots 5 barrages of kernels, for 10-15 damage per load. Has a chance for some to miss. |'Husk Hop:' Kernel Corn hops up into the air, raining down 20 damage per sec. The attack lasts 3 secs, and you can stay above a zombie or leap to far places. |'Butter Barrage: '''Kernel Corn shoots a hot potato. Exploding butter rains down a lane or column, dealing 20 damage per butter. |'Super Shuck Shot: Kernel-Corn shoots 2 dual exploding corn cobs. 50 damage per cob, they explode in 3x3, and you can target one enemy or two! | '''Health: 100 Moves: 5 |Appease, Ker-boom |- | |'Red Stinger '(as himself) DLC Hero |'Slice & Shoot:' Red Stinger spins his petals around, dealing 15 damage to zombies in a 3x3 radius. He also shoots seeds (25 damage each), 2 if zombies are far, and 1 if zombies are close. |'Petal-Copter Commando:' Red Stinger flies in the air and goes and strikes a zombie, no matter the distance. It hits that zombie for 30 damage and all other zombies take 20 damage. |'Defensive Ritual:' Red Stinger makes another plant get %70 defense if a Melee zombie comes near to attack. Hovever, you get -20% attack damage. Lasts 3 turns. |'Legendary Limelighter:' Red Stinger shoots a laser, this deals 130 damage. It bounces from zombie to zombie-up to 3 zombies, getting weaker with each jump (120/90/70). |'Health: 60 (auto-matically uses Defensive Ritual for free each turn) Moves: 7' |Guardian, Solar |- | |'Maggie' Magnet-Shroom (DLC) |'Shocking Encounter: '''Maggie electrifies an enemy for 20 damage. The attack automatically spreads to all enemies that are at most 3 tiles away from the targeted enemy. |'Magnetize: Maggie shocks an enemy for 30 damage. If the enemy has metal armor, this deals double damage and lowers their defense by %30 percent. '''Charge 2. |'The Drifter: '''Maggie gains a car. She can drive in it for extra movement, can ram into enemies for 40 damage. Once it is destroyed, it explodes for 50 damage. It has 30 HP. |'Ultra-Magnetize:' Maggie will attract all (moveable) zombies to the lane she currently is in. She will then do an attack that strikes for 80 damage to everybody in her lane. Afterward, she takes no damage for 1 turn. |'Health: 78''' Moves: 5 |Guardian, Magic |} Zombies Zombies are your main enemies in this game. You must defeat them all to win a level. They play Gravestones to bring in more zombies. And they have tricks too. I'm having slight trouble working on the zombies, once I get the plants done I'll pay more attention to them. Plant Pots Plant Pots are plants that your Team Captain only can place down in battle. They provide extra support, like shooting down zombies, buffing Heroes and healing. They are placed on tiles on the battlefield. # Firstly, gain them from levels, Packet Packs, or the Market. # Get your seed packets and plant them in the Zen Castle. Wait for them to harvest, you can get achievements if you plant a certain combo of plant pots in all of your pots. # Pick your captain, start a level move around, and place them where you want! Just make sure you have enough sun that turn. There are also rarities, Common (easy to get), Rare (your "average" plant pots), Super-Rare (tricky to find), and Legendary (very hard, almost IMPOSSIBLE to obtain). P.S.: If the plant is missing a certain trait, like Moves, it does not do that action. So if the Moves trait did not appear at a plant's Stats section, it does not move and is stationery. Resources & Recipes Resources are materials you can win in battles. You can use them to craft items and create recipes that can be used in battle, to give your characters a tasty dish (and a special boost)! Plantiforms (Hero Skins) If you equip a hero skin, you get a bonus Skin Ability. They are strong and are very unique. Worlds & Cut-scenes World Descriptions: Dave's House A peaceful place in Suburbia where out little sprouts begin their adventure. There are rooftops and pools, and tons of zombies invading the town. The boss is Z-Mech (impossble to win) and Chili rating is 1. Cutscenes Dave's House - 1-1 (screen zooms into Crazy Dave's Zen Garden) Narrations: It is another peaceful day in Suburbia. The plants are sleeping softly, the dawn of day is about to appear. Narrations: Crazy Dave, the man who once saved the world with the same weird plants (and is also crazy) has always stopped Dr. Zomboss, the leader of the zombies-the threat that Dave stops time and time again. Whether he's dueled on the lawn, traveled through time with his time-traveling car, Penny, battled in Garden Wars twice counting, became a commander of the Plant Heroes to fight off the zombie heroes, traveled through dimensions, traveled to the wackiest places, and lots and lots more...he did it. Narrations: (Outside the house, shows zombies holding a shovel and something in a bag): The problem is, zombies never give up on brainz! And whatever they are doing now is not good... (Later in the morning) Sunflower: Peashooter! Peashooter! Wake up, it's terrible! C-C-Crazy Dave! Peashooter: Eh...what is it? Sunflower: Crazy Dave; he's GONE! Peashooter: Sunflower, I hope you're not telling your jokes again... Escape Root: It's true. Let us show you...(Wraps around Sunflower and Peashooter) (Upstairs, there are a lot of plants, new and old, from the series.) Magnet-Shroom: ULP! (Escape Root takes Magnet-Shroom's place and takes him downstairs) Escape Root: Sorry Magnet-Shroom! Anyway, see! Crazy Dave is not in his room! And he never wakes up now...it goes against his CRAAAZY! schedule! Peashooter: (faint ticking can be heard now) You're right! This is terrible, what do we do? Sunflower: My best bet is that we send a rescue team to find him, okay I'll get Wall-Nut and Potato Mine. Escape Root: Good....idea?...........What the- BOOM! Cut-scene 1: The First Battle (The lawn is similar to the one in PvZ 2, but it's redrawn with the game's art style, plus Dave's house is wrecked by a bomb. Rubble is own the lawn (used to hide behind in the battle) and Sunflower, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, and Peashooter are on it) Peatey: Ugh, I don't feel so good...what's happening? (looks around, and sees his friends knocked out cold) Peatey: Oh no, what's happened here? And where's my hat? And-uh oh... Peatey sees hoards of zombies coming to him. A specific Browncoat pushes past the crowd. Peatey: Oh, you want some? (stretches) My peas are ready. I may not understand what's going on, but I know zombies are no idol threat and must be exterminated. (The first battle shows the basics of battle All you do is move and attack zombies.with Tier 1 attacks.. I will make a link showing cutscenes about battles, but later). After the battle: Peatey: That's right, run away. And I see you stole my hat, huh? (picks up hat) That's what thieves get. Now anyways...guys! Sunflower, Wall-nut, you okay? Potato Mine? Roots: Huh? (sees Peatey) AHHH! (Hides in hole and digs away. A later mission is to find him.) Sunflower: (Wakes up) Oh....Well, this is weird. And where's Roots? The potato mine? Peatey:. I don't know, Stella. But anyway...let's get going. Something tells me it isn't safe to stay here... Stella: Okey dokey! Nutty: What's going on here? Stella: Woooaaah...you scared me: Peatey: Hey Nutty...I see you were knocked out cold. Let's play catch-up later, right now we need to find Roots. And I think we should get out of here. Nutty: Wait I get knocked out, and you welcome me like this? Peatey: Sorry...but by the way, you get in front. Nutty: Oh, great. Whatever you say... Peatey: Look, chances are they'd send patrols to Dave's house if the zombies blew it up. We need to spy on them... Zombie Patrol: Stop, BRAAIIINNZZ!!! Peatey: Uh-oh. After the level you get a cutscene: Peatey: Ugh, these zombies are nothing but trouble! As always. Nutty: It's a good thing we took care of them, because they would have reported us. Stella: Let's check them for any weird objects. Let's see...(checks the zombie's pockets) Oh, I've found something! Nutty: What is it? Stella: It seems like a secret plan. I can't really tell what the drawings here all, as zombies are terrible artists, but I know where this location is. It looks like the drawing is a Z-Mech, but I can't be sure... Peatey: Uh-oh. We better hurry over there before the Z-Mech gets there, so we can create a trap or something. Stella. Wait, before we go. If we want to stop a tough foe like him, we are gonna need some serious artillery. Let me tell you about Plant Food... After the Plant Food tutorial... Peatey; Wow, I feel like we actually have a good chance of beating him! Nutty: Now it's MY turn to show you something. (Searches for something in his backpack, and pulls it out) Here, drink this potion.(They drink the potion, and get enough XP to level up) Peatey: Wow, I feel bigger and badder than ever! Nutty: It was an XP Potion! It makes us tougher and stronger! Too bad I don't have any more...but let's go! Later, at the boss fight. You can only use Roots in this battle. You are also introduced to Tricks (during battle) and Plant Pots (after battle). Z-Mech: (carries Roots by his "stem") WHAT SHOULD WE DO WITH HIM? Z-Mech Imp: Brainz! Roots: Well...this sucks. Unhand me, you fiends! (The screen moves to our heroes hiding behind a fence) Peatey: So that's where he went off to. Let's stay put, however, we might as well set him free. (Shoots a pea at the Z-Mech's hand. He drops Roots., and he scurries away.) Z-Mech: HOW DID YOU-THAT'S IT. YOU ARE DONE FOR! After the fight, which is impossible to win: Z-Mech: (Points gun an Roots) PREPARE FOR ANNIHILATION. Peatey: Now! (They do a sneak attack, and greatly damage the Z-Mech. The dust clears) Stella: Oh no. The imp escaped. But yay, we freed Roots! Roots: Phew, I though I was a mashed potato! Now I obviously need some healing. Get to it, please. (As Stella is healing him, they hear a weird nose. It turns out that a few plants (Plant Pots) were locked inside the robot, and they are now freed.) Peashooter: Woohoo, WE'RE FREE! Torchwood: FINALLY! WE ARE OUT OF THAT IDIOTIC IMP'S STUPID ROBOT!!!!! Popsicle Stick: Thank Dave i'm outta there! I was convinced I would melt! Nutty: Oh, hey guys, long time no see after the huge explosion at Dave's house! We freed you actually, Crazy Dave is gone! Popsicle Stick: Oh no, that's terrible! Torchwood: Who cares, he can take care of him self. Stella: (in a low voice): Jeez, that guy is angry... Peashooter: We gotta go stop him, I've been stopping zombies since 2009 and I won't stop now! As thanks for saving us, we will join your team for some extra assistance in battles! We are no heroes or anything, but we are not useless. You guys want to join me? Popsicle Stick: Sure! I just need to keep my cool, and Torchwood...isn't really helping. Torchwood: I'd rather stay. Roots: Oh no you don't! (pushes Torchwood) You are coming with us! Now come on guys! Stella: According to the map, the zombies are camping at Calamity Cliffs. Nutty: Then let's go! Race ya guys! Minigames Minigames are little challenging levels that can be bought in Minigame Packs. These games usually are unique and change up the game in an unusual way, similar to Expeditions. * Bungee's Land: All you need to do is make it to the end of the stage. There are no zombies...except for the Bungee Zombies that drop on every tile in the board every turn. Guess you'll have to use an umbrella... Arena The Arena is a mode where you get to fight other players for rewards and to get to the top spot to prove you are the best player in the game. Starting Off In the Arena, there are leagues. When you start, you are in the bottom league. You need to get to the top 3 and stay there if you are intent on going to the next league. When the week ends, if you have made it to the top 3, you get promoted up to a new league filled with the rejects that didn't get promoted-and are harder players to fight. If you are in the bottom 3, you get demoted if you are not at the bottom league. Battling In these league battles, you have to beat your opponent's heroes to win. Eventually if the battle takes too long, the playing space will start to shrink turn by turn, forcing conflict. You can collect Plant Pots, sometimes some of them are featured for the tournament and you get to use that pot for free. There are also Mystery Boxes, you can find support in them. There are also sometimes zombies, they are hostile and attack the nearest plant, no matter the team (unless hypnotised). Leagues For every win, you get +10 crowns. For every loss, you get -5 crowns. If you stay in the top 3 for the entire week by getting the most crowns, you are promoted to a new league. Here are the leagues: # Sprout League # Soil League # Compost League # Bronze League # Silver League # Gold League # Jade League # Ruby League # Cosmic League # Diamond League # Mastery League Seasons + Tournaments You play against 9 people in every league, but in reality just because you're playing against these few people doesn't mean they are the only people in that league.There are millions of people around the world playing against people in their area. Eventually for people in the Mastery League, there will be a big tournament for masters all over the world to see who is the best player in the game: The Global Mastery Tournament! There are also Seasons and Regular Tournaments. Seasons lasts 4 weeks. Eventually, all the crowns you got by beating opponents in that 4 week period add up. Eventually, you get rewards for that amount. Try to get them all! First, you get small rewards, but as you prove your champ, you get rare Packet Packs, new allies (it rare occasions, Heroes), sometimes legendary allies with boosts, like a Caulipower with %200 more attack power! Can you get even the Mastery Pinata? And Tournaments, other than the Global Mastery Tournament, there are tournaments every week. They usually feature a free Potted Plant (featured) and they have Buffz & Bruizez, some Plant Families are buffed or weakened. No plant families are Ineffective in this game, however, some Plant Heroes will be forced to be used in the battles. Guilds Guilds is a new update introduced in the 1.1 update. In Guilds, you get to join a team of people and fight other clans for rewards. Clan Castles First, you must join a clan. You will see a bunch of clans with different power levels. You can choose anyclan as long as it allows people of your power level. Once you join a clan you get to go into your warm and cozy Clan Castle. It's like an upgraded Zen Garden Castle-you can see everyone else's rooms. Everyone has their own clan room that you can decorate with supplies you already bought for your Zen castle. There is the clan Great Hall, which everyone can decorate. There are 50 spots for decoration, as 50 people can be in a clan at once. Everyone can put only 1 decoration. In the Great Hall, you can do Clan Challenges. These are challenges you can do to prepare for Clan Wars. You do small missions such as "Defeat 3 zombies with 100 HP or more in 3 turns" , "Take an Expedition to Toboko Jungle: (info for the expedition)", and more. If you do the challenge, your clan gets a point. The more points you get as a team, the more rewards you gain. Clan Wars "According to my research, there are other detected clan territories around us." -Penny In clan wars, you fight enemy clans with the ultimate goal of becoming the best clan in the world. (More coming) Strategies (MORE COMING SOON) Find a strategy with any of the Heroes and plant pots? Feel free to post it here. # Roy + Rose + Pin: Use Rose to stop and slow zombies, or weaken them, as Roy gives them the old one-two! Pin can snipe them without getting hit-does it matter though, as Roy takes them all down as Rose stops them before they get too far! # Currency * Coins: '''Used to buy Seed Packets, Pinatas, * '''Gems: '''To buy Premium Seed Packets, Packet Packs, Pinatas * '''Fertilizer Points: Technically is a currency. When a plant gets enough, they can be leveled up. * Seed Packets: Place them in Zen Garden plant pots, wait for them to harvest, and ta-da! You have a * Plant Pot that you can unleash in battle to take down zombies for you! Suggestions + Upcoming Content Plant Pots: Aminita, Rocket-shroom, Boom-shroom, Fiery-shroom, Gold-shroom, Creamy Mushroom, Dr. Shiitake, Gnome Mushroom, Lamplight Mushroom, Honey Fungus, Eggshell-shroom, Hard Cap, Spring-shroom, Midnight Mushroom, Puff-Shroom, Fume-Shroom, Marshmallow Mushroom, and more, new and returning, will all be coming soon in the "Mushroom Evolution" . Place your suggestions for Plant Heroes, Pots, Tricks, and Zombies here! # Give your plant's ability and a good description (for Almanac). If your plant has it's own page all you need to do is put a link to it's page. # It must not be a nonsense plant. # If there is something special that is specific to that plant, put that there. # If you have an image, put that here. # If you made a Hero, you must put out all it's stats and moves. # If you make a new Type, explain why this type is necessary. # Same rules above apply to zombies. * Suggestions here. Gallery Plant PVZ Legends Battle Ex..png|An unfinished example of a Battle! Note that usual playing boards in levels are much bigger than this. Plant Kernel Corn Shooting.png|Kernel Corn raining down kernels. PvZ Legends Logo (Version 1.1)|The logo. PvZ Legends Logo.png|The beta app icon. Pvz Legends Knight Pea and Logo.png|Old logo and scrapped Peatey design.That will now be a hero skin. Webp.net-gifmaker (4).gif|Peatey moving (East in PvZ Legends, not shown from an arial view. Webp.net-gifmaker (5).gif|Stella moving east in-game. Webp.net-gifmaker (8).gif|Nutty moving east in-game. Webp.net-gifmaker (9-2).gif|Roots moving east in-game. Trivia * This is the first game shown entirely from the plant's point of view. * It is the first globally released RPG PVZ game. Category:RPGs Category:Games